Jeanne
by Thalitez
Summary: AU. Yaoi."Ahora relájate. Ya no quieres resistirte a mí. Esta noche yo beberé tu sangre y tú beberás la mía. Y entonces volverás a ser Jeanne, serás inmortal como yo y estaremos juntos para siempre".
1. El último día

**Capítulo 1. El último día.**

Era un día precioso. El viento mecía suavemente los árboles, mientras que aquél enorme círculo dorado que se alza por los cielos se reflejaba sobre el extenso lago de una forma digna de una fotografía. Como sea, casi nadie prestaba atención a eso.

—El verano no puede haberse acabado ya— pensaba Matthew Williams — ¿En serio tengo que marcharme del World Camp?— suspiró y alzó la vista. Observó cómo el autobús amarillo se alejaba, llevándose a los últimos campistas, despareciendo entre los árboles. En verdad iba a extrañar ese sitio. Se había divertido como no lo hacía desde hacía meses, había conocido amigos geniales y se había distraído de la escuela y el caos que era su casa en esos momentos.

— ¡Somos libres! —Gritó alguno de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor—. Los pequeños ya se fueron.

— ¡Hay que celebrarlo!– intervino otro

— ¿Quién conduce? ¿Traemos un barrilete de cerveza o un pack de seis?– siguió una chica muy emocionada

Entre risas, golpes y bromas se fueron dispersando mientras aún discutían

Y finalmente, el astro rey fue perdiendo su brillo gradualmente, escondiéndose tras los árboles. El viento provocaba escalofríos sobre su piel expuesta por su ropa de verano, señal de que éste ya había acabado.

Matt apartó la vista y buscó con la mirada a su hermano Alfred. Al parecer, el resto de los monitores estaban preparando algo grande para esa noche, para celebrar el fin del campamento. Bromeaban y reían.

Sin mucho esfuerzo localizó a su hermano, que estaba junto con caso todos esos chicos y chicas influenciables que idolatraban a aquél muchacho, Francis Bonnefoy.

Matthew bufó, ¿qué tenía él de especial? Solo que era alto, bronceado, con su pelo de oro largo y ondulado, sus ojos simplemente irresistibles y su sonrisa seductora. Sí, casi nada.

Además, era francés. Terriblemente francés. Destilaba su "francesidad" por cada poro de su perfecta piel, desde su acento hasta cada uno de sus movimientos.

Como sea, a Matthew en realidad no le importaba mucho. Era guapo y eso, pero él era hombre y el otro también. Y Matt se autoproclamaba completamente hetero, claro que sí, y no cambiaría eso solo por un francesito irresistible que parecía capaz de tirarse a todo lo que se moviera.

—Lo estás mirando —dijo de pronto un chico moreno que se acercó a sus espaldas— al Francis _el-mayor-mujeriego-del-mundo_ Bonnefoy, ¿por qué lo estás mirando?

El otro solo se rió.

—Hola, Guillermo. En realidad estaba mirando a mi hermano —dijo Matthew— no creí que caería tan bajo como para ser parte del club de admiradores de Francis. Me da pena— declaró torciendo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Había de todo alrededor de aquél muchacho europeo, chicas y chicos embelesados por igual.

— ¿No será que tienes celos de que él pasa demasiado tiempo con Alfred?

—Todos pasan demasiado tiempo con él —replicó él — y no sé como lo aguantan, es un ruidoso y entrometido de lo peor

— ¿Cómo es que son tan distintos siendo gemelos?

—Yo nací antes—declaró Matt—. ¿No te lo había dicho?, soy más grande que él.

— ¿Qué tanto?— interrogó Guillermo

— Quince minutos— murmuró.

El otro chico lanzó una carcajada y se pasó una mano pos su cabello, peinado en rastas. Matthew lo volteó a ver. Hacía unas ocho semanas que había conocido a Guillermo, un chico cubano que había asistido en calidad de monitor al World Camp, al igual que él. Nunca antes había conocido a ningún latino, pero a ese campamento iba gente de todo el mundo.

—Todo el mundo parece feliz, pero esto es muy triste —dijo Guillermo—. Mañana tomaremos caminos separados. Nunca más te veré. —Se giró y envolvió a Matt en un abrazo al que éste correspondió—. Has sido un gran amigo. Te extrañaré.

—Eso si no me confundes con mi hermano en tus recuerdos y al pensar en mí solo sientas deseos de matarme— bromeó el otro.

El primer día, Alfred había confundido su equipaje con el del moreno y, cuando se dio cuenta de que esas maletas no eran suyas, las aventó por la ventana de la cabaña, rodando directo al lago donde permanecieron solo unos segundos, pues Guillermo se había aventado inmediatamente por ellas, ganándose un regaño por parte del monitor jefe. Y además, el estadounidense ni siquiera se disculpó.

Pero el otro quería venganza, y la tuvo. O algo así.

— ¡Yo…!

_Golpe_

— ¡No…!

_Golpe_

— ¡Soy…!

_Golpe_

— ¡Alfred…!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Guillermo, sin dejar de golpearlo ni un segundo.

— ¡Que no soy Alfred! — exclamó.

El moreno se detuvo y lo miró detenidamente. Sí, tenía el pelo del mismo color rubio, un rubio brillante y precioso, y básicamente tenían la misma –linda- cara, y al igual que el otro tenía gafas, pero definitivamente no era Alfred. Había algo de diferente en él, algo tierno, algo dulce. Guillermo se sonrojó por pensar eso y se apresuró a decir una disculpa, que fue seguida por unos "no importa" del canadiense. De ahí, por alguna razón, surgió una linda amistad que, aunque parecía que terminaría irremediablemente con el verano cuando todos regresaran a sus casas, más bien era un vínculo de esos que duran toda la vida. Mejores amigos por siempre o algo así, aunque sonara cursi.

— ¿No podrías visitarme a Cuba algún día?

Matt se rió un poco

—La verdad, no creo que haya un escenario posible en que me lo permitieran. Pero haré el intento.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez entre a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Aunque odio este país— hizo un puchero como de niño pequeño, causando la risa del rubio— pasaré a revisar algunas universidades que estén cerca de… ¿dónde dijiste que vivías?

—Dark Springs—dijo con una risilla. Volvió su vista a las orillas del lago y vio a su hermano muy _ocupado_ con alguna de sus múltiples admiradoras.

— ¡Alfred! — gritó

El nombrado se volteó y avanzó hacia él, con su brazo detrás de los hombros de la chica. ¿Era la tercera o la cuarta en ese día? Se preguntó Matt. Sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió a su gemelo una mirada de reproche.

—Vaya, Matt. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó

—Al, aún no has empezado a hacer las maletas.

—Sí. Ya lo sé.

Observó a su hermano. Realmente no tenía idea de por qué los confundían tanto, siendo tan diferentes. Su hermano parecía una estrella de cine, el típico adolescente popular y capitán del equipo de futbol que sale con la líder de las porristas y que tiene su propio club de fans. Y él… simplemente era Matt, el chico tímido que casi todos ignoraban. Aunque era terriblemente lindo y tenía también algunas admiradoras (y también admiradores, había que admitir)

— ¿Tú ya las has hecho? —le preguntó, sacándolo de sus divagaciones, y él contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, y tú también deberías. Papá y Peter vendrán por nosotros muy temprano.

La mirada que le dirigió su hermano parecía decirle que no pensaba hacer nada en lo absoluto sino hasta el último segundo. Suspiró.

—Si quieres, te ayudo —dijo Matthew, derrotado.

—Gracias— dijo con una enorme sonrisa—después de todo, el héroe no tiene por qué hacer algo tan simple como empacar cosas, ¿no es cierto, Brittany?– se dirigió a la chica que tenía a su lado, quien asintió con una risita tonta— todos los monitores tendremos una fiesta al lado del lago esta noche— continuó— ¿vendrás?

— ¿No podrías hacer las maletas primero?

—He dicho que luego, mami —replicó Al con sequedad. De inmediato su expresión se suavizó—. Lo siento.

Pero la palabra permaneció entre ellos, suspendida en el aire. Ambos compartían un mismo pensamiento: «No tenemos mami. Nuestra madre se suicidó el año pasado.»

—Lo siento Matt. Pero sí te ayudaré con las maletas, iré en cuanto me despida de Brittany —aseguró con una sonrisa, y después tiró de la chica con rumbo al bosque.

Suspiró y supo que al final su hermano no haría nada, lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Emprendió el camino hacia la cabaña de su hermano, dispuesto a arreglar el desastre que seguramente tendría. Volteó hacia donde antes estaban todos los admiradores de Bonnefoy, pero se encontró con que solo había un par de chicas. El francés advirtió su mirada y lo saludó con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa. Él, nervioso, solo atinó a seguir su camino, ignorándolo.

Sí, Francis era guapo, pero era un mujeriego. Sabía de boca de los chicos que cada poco se llevaba a una chica _–o un chico-_ diferente a un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna, junto al bosque y al lado del lago. Y Matt no se quería imaginar qué llegaban a hacer ahí. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel.

Entró a la cabaña y se encontró justo con el peor escenario posible que había pensado, y si en ese momento un terremoto azotara todo el campamento y destruyera la choza, esta no hubiera lucido peor.

"Al diablo" pensó "yo no soy su niñero y debo de dejar de comportarme como su mamá. Es su problema y no mío. Hoy voy a divertirme" declaró mentalmente y se dio media vuelta, con rumbo a la fiesta que ya tenían montada el resto de los jóvenes.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, gente que lee!<strong>

**Antes que nada, la trama no es mía en lo absoluto. Es una adaptación de una obra súper genial de uno de mis autores favoritos: R.L. Stine. El original se llama "Unas chicas peligrosas" porque las protagonistas son unas gemelas en vez de unos gemelos. Anyway, como sabrán Hetalia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo solo hago esto para desestresarme los exámenes finales que iniciaré la próxima semana. Ufff, de hecho ahora mismo debería de estar estudiando química... ¿alguien se ofrece para explicarme la estequiometría****?**

**¡Oh!, les tengo una consulta. No sé a quién poner de papá de Al y Matt, tal vez ponga a un OC o algo así... porque tenía planeado poner a Inglaterra, pero luego recordé que lo ponía como interés amoroso de Alfred... así que se aceptan sugerencias de padres y/o parejas para ellos. Ah, y esta cosa será mi primer fic largo de Hetalia, y tendrá muchos, demasiados capítulos. Tengo una mala manía de siempre dejar las cosas a medias, pero espero no hacer eso aquí ^^  
><strong>

**Por favor, háganme saber si cometí algún error ortográfico o algo así. Y de paso también díganme si les parece que escribí algo demasiado tonto o si los puse muy OoC.  
><strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

P.D. Sé que no lo parece aún, pero es una historia de vampiros. Y el título... ya verán por qué.**  
><strong>


	2. No te dolerá demasiado

**2. No te dolerá demasiado**

Era ya tarde, la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor, derramando su luz sobre los chicos que no parecían tener intenciones de irse a dormir pronto. En torno a una fogata, de la que solo quedaban ascuas, bailaban, reían, tomaban -¡y cómo tomaban!- jugaban, y algunos, como era caso del gemelo de Matthew, se escapaban al bosque entre risitas.

El canadiense suspiró mientras veía lo veía perderse entre los árboles. La chica que acompañaba a su hermano ya no era Brittany, la que había estado prendada del brazo de Alfred toda la mañana, si no que era otra, Jenny, Ángela, Mary, o alguna de esas chicas de pelo bonito y risita tonta.

—Yo me voy a mi cabaña— dijo de pronto Guillermo— mañana te vas ¿verdad? Despiértame por temprano para despedirme de ti.

— Ya nos habíamos despedido ¿no?— dijo el rubio sonriendo— Creo que hace un par de horas. Y por la tarde. Y a la hora de la comida. Y por la mañana. Y al despertarnos. Y ayer por la noche. Y…

— Ya te entendí, ya te entendí— lo interrumpió— pero es que te voy a extrañar— se levantó del tronco en que estaba sentado, dio un último sorbo a la bebida que tenía en su mano y tiró la lata hacia la enorme pila de basura que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. —Buenas noches— se despidió y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas construcciones que se alzaban sobre la colina.

—Buenas noches— respondió el otro quedamente.

Miró al resto de los monitores. Como de costumbre, casi todos pasaban de él, excepto un pequeño grupo de chicas demasiado escandalosas que al sentir la mirada de Matthew empezaron a pestañearle exageradamente y a hacerle gestos de que se acercara, de una forma tal vez demasiado sugerente. Suspiró y desvió la vista, no estaba en sus planes aprovecharse de ninguna dama demasiado alcoholizada, y decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era imitar a su amigo e irse a dormir.

Dijo tímidamente "Buenas noches" a aquellos con los que se hablaba, se puso en pie y siguió el camino que hace un par de minutos su amigo recorriera. No había iluminación cerca, sino la casi extinta fogata, unas pocas luces prendidas en unas cabañas y la luz de la luna, demasiado brillante esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, chocó de frente contra alguien.

—Lo siento— murmuró y levantó la vista, encontrándose con un sonriente rostro francés.—Ay dios— dijo con un hilo de voz, tan bajo que el otro no lo oyó, y se puso completamente rojo.

—No, _mon ami,_ es mi culpa. Te estaba buscando —le dijo esa voz en un inconfundible acento francés

— ¿A mí? —Su piel se tornó carmesí completamente— ¿por qué?—

—Oh ~ tú y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente durante el campamento, lo cual definitivamente es una lástima. No me quería ir sin poder conocerte mejor— dijo esto último con una entonación que hubiera derretido hasta el polo norte.

Matthew pensó en mandarlo al diablo, porque tenía el presentimiento de a dónde iba todo eso y no le gustaba. No era esa clase de persona, como el resto de los amantes ocasionales de aquél muchacho francés.

Pero en cambio se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

— Claro— en un tono tan bajito que no era humanamente posible que alguien lo escuchara, y sin embargo el francés sí lo hizo.

No podía evitarlo, él era así. Parecía incapaz de decirle "no" a alguien, aún si estaba en completo desacuerdo.

Francis Bonnefoy puso su mano en la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo hacia sí, a lo que Matthew respondió alejándose todo lo que pudo. Un gesto de perplejidad invadió la cara del francés, que obviamente no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, pero acto seguido dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y simplemente pasó su brazo tras los hombros del chico, en un gesto un poco más amistoso y menos acosador que lo que había hecho antes.

Desanduvieron lo avanzado anteriormente por Matt, pasando al lado de los ebrios monitores, quienes, al ver a Francis, los invitaron a unírseles señalando un montón de botellas que aún no habían bebido, pero los rechazó amablemente con un gesto de su mano y guió a su acompañante hacia el sendero que anteriormente había recorrido Alfred con aquella chica de nombre desconocido.

Pero no se internaron en la oscuridad tanto como lo había hecho su hermano, sino que se detuvieron en un árbol caído junto al lago que hacía perfectamente de asiento.

—La noche es perfecta ¿no lo crees? —Susurró el francés, rompiendo el silencio, acercando su rostro al de Matthew—. La luna brilla sobre el lago y la brisa del verano nos envuelve. Finjamos que no nos vamos mañana, que vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Matt rió nerviosamente, tratando de controlar su agitación y su evidente sonrojo, gritándose mentalmente que no hiciera caso de una sola palabra que él dijera, pues probablemente les había dicho lo mismo a todos los demás que había llevado ahí.

En lugar de prestarle atención, decidió ver a su alrededor un poco. Esa noche el bosque tenía un diferente, casi mágica. Como si compitiera con su contraparte diurna, la luna brindaba luz, pero no calor, y el chico empezó a temblar, tal vez solo por no llevar más que una camiseta delgada, tal vez por su nerviosismo.

Y para ponerlo todavía más intranquilo, Francis volvió a abrir la boca para decir:

—Te he estado observando durante todo el verano

— ¿Eh?

—Como te dije antes, realmente quería platicar contigo para conocernos mejor

Tal vez Matt era un poco tímido, mas no era tonto.

—Hubieron ocho semanas completas. Tal vez hubiéramos hablado si tú no pasaras cada segundo de tu tiempo con una chica o chico diferente. El hecho de que me hayas traído aquí la última noche me dice que probablemente soy la última persona que te faltaba en tu lista ¿no?

Francis sonrió, pero no respondió. A cambio, le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza, acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó de manera demasiado dulce, nada que se esperaría de alguien como él.

Se separaron rápidamente, más por deseos del canadiense que del otro. Matthew parpadeó confundido y completamente sonrojado, pero seguía lúcido. Se necesitaba más que un beso para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No sé en qué piensas, pero no soy una chica. Y como te dije, sé que has traído a medio campamento aquí antes que a mí— dijo, controlando otra vez su pulso acelerado.

—No eran como tú.

—Y yo voy y te creo —se burló

—Es en serio—dijo Bonnefoy—. No eran como tú, Matthew.

_«Créeme. No eran como tú.»_

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, juntando sus rostros otra vez en un beso más largo. Matthew forcejeó un poco, tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro, pero le resulto imposible. Un pensamiento preocupante cruzó su mente, algo así como que Francis tenía demasiada experiencia en sujetar gente y no dejarla ir. Y en besar en contra del los deseos del prójimo también.

Se separaron, al tiempo que el menor empezaba a reír nerviosamente.

—Es en serio, no soy una chica— dijo, apartando la mirada— y soy hetero.

—Pues no lo parecía cuando empezaste a corresponder mi beso tan bien mon chérie— respondió el otro sonriendo sardónicamente.

—Además eres muy viejo para mí —continuó el otro, ignorando su burla— yo tengo dieciséis, ¿cuántos años tienes tú, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós?

—Pronto cumpliré doscientos —bromeó el francés alegremente—. Cierto, soy demasiado viejo para ti.

—Y eres francés ¿no? Yo no confío en los franceses. Son todos unos pervertidos

— Creo que eso no lo puedo negar— dijo en tono suave, susurrante.

_«No me apetece hablar. No te traje aquí para hablar.»_

Francis acercó un poco más al chico hacia sí, tratando de controlarse. Su boca y su garganta tan secas… y el cuello del chico tan cerca…

Nuevamente atrajo el rostro de Matt para que quedara frente al suyo y preguntó.

— ¿Crees en los vampiros, Jeanne?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vampiros? Y creía habértelo aclarado, pero no soy una chica y, por supuesto, mi nombre no es Jeanne— dijo el otro mientras se apartaba.

—Ah~ ¿te llamé Jeanne? Perdón, pero me recordaste a alguien…— se excusó— ¿sabes? Realmente me gustas, te estuve viendo todo el verano.

Matthew murmuró algo parecido a "tonterías" más para sí mismo que para que el otro lo oyera.

_«Es tímido, no como su hermano. Igual que Jeanne»_

El francés lo besó otra vez. Y el control y voluntad de Matthew parecieron irse de vacaciones, pues no opuso ninguna resistencia. Entonces le besó de nuevo. Y otra y otra, aunque tímidamente, no quería arruinarlo todo, y había esperado mucho tiempo para eso. Pero el momento al fin había llegado. Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento.

Se separaron un momento, en el que el mayor envolvió entre sus brazos al chico.

—Al fin te encontré otra vez, Jeanne —farfulló contra su cuello—. Te he estado buscando mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo.

El canadiense pareció recuperar su cordura y forcejeó un poco para zafarse del agarre, pero Francis era más fuerte que él.

—No te vayas, Jeanne. No te vuelvas a alejar de mí— murmuró con la desesperación clavada en cada palabra.

— ¡Que yo no soy Jeanne! — se estaba asustando— ¿qué te pasa?, ¡déjame ir!— exclamó en un grito que se oía extrañamente muy bajo.

—No temas. No te dolerá por mucho tiempo — aseguró—Y después de eso podremos estar juntos para siempre. Te prometo que no te dolerá mucho tiempo y estaremos juntos.

— ¡Que me dejes ir!— consiguió golpearlo un poco, pero era como dar golpes a un muro, sus esfuerzos eran vanos— ¡suéltame!

Le sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, como hubo hecho varias veces unos minutos atrás, y fijo su mirada azul en los orbes del otro, entrando en la mente del chico, que poco a poco dejó de luchar y se quedó estático.

—Así está mejor, Jeanne. Ahora relájate. Ya no quieres resistirte a mí. Esta noche yo beberé tu sangre y tú beberás la mía. Y entonces volverás a ser Jeanne, serás inmortal como yo y estaremos juntos para siempre. No te muevas, solo mírame a mi… tu mente se vacía, no pienses en nada.

Con gesto ausente y completamente paralizado, Matthew Williams obedeció cuanto le dijo. Una gruesa neblina envolvía su mente, los sonidos se le antojaban lejanos y toda luz se vio eclipsada ante sus ojos por la mirada añil de su acompañante.

—Ahora estas a mi merced. Después de esta noche o recordarás nada de lo que pasará, ni nada de lo que saldrá de mis labios. Tampoco te acordarás de mí, al menos hasta que estés listo y tú y yo podamos pasar la eternidad el uno con el otro

Silencio. La voz del francés le llegaba al otro como desde un sueño.

A lo lejos se podía oír el rumor de los gritos y cantos de sus compañeros, pero eso no le importaba. Los _ojos_ de Francis. La _voz_ de Francis. El _aroma_ de Francis. _Francis._

Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió que éste se inclinaba sobre él, acercando el rostro a su cuello.

— ¿A que ahora te sientes bien?— susurró en su oído— Tal vez tu mente está dando vueltas, pero estás feliz ¿no? La noche está perfecta… ¿romántico, no? Es como a ti te gustaba ¿verdad, Jeanne?— su voz fue perdiendo potencia mientras bajaba su boca hasta llegar al cuello, y con sus manos apartó el cuello de su camiseta.

Hasta ahí llegó todo su autocontrol. Ladeó la cabeza y le lamió el cuello con toda la delicadeza con que fue capaz. Hecho eso abrió su boca un poco más y al fin le clavó sus colmillos, atravesando su pálida piel, tan suave. Sus duros colmillos como navajas contra su dermis como seda.

Y empezó a beber.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy feliz. Esta es la actualización más rápida que he hecho en toda mi vida de escritora de fanfics :D<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, aún todo sigue sin ser mío, ni personajes (de Hidekaz Himaruya) ni situaciones (de R.L. Stine) pero como es un libro que leí hace un par de años en la biblioteca de mi escuela ya no me acuerdo de qué va, así que esto está quedando como una cosa muy rara...<strong>  
><strong>En fin, debo de irme repasar química. Pero, por alguna razón, mientras más cosas tengo que estudiar, más ganas me dan de escribir.<strong>

¡Hoy es 1° de Junio! ¡es un día súper especial! *muere de felicidad* nah, locuras mías, no me hagan caso.

**¡Gracias por sus sugerencias de paternidad! -como que se oye medio raro ¿no?- aunque aún no sé a quién voy a poner... ¡Gracias por los reviews! ahorita mismo me pongo a contestarlos ^^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Reminiscencia

**3. Reminiscencia**

Le Creusot, Francia. 1840

Un pequeño niño caminaba a lo largo de una enorme avenida, descalzo. Traía en sus manos una enorme canasta, llena de panecillos de aspecto suculento, que desprendían un aroma hipnotizador.

El infante ofrecía su canasta a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, diciendo con voz encantadora "¿Me compra unos _croissants_?"

Casi todos declinaban su oferta con voz amable, con un gesto de la cabeza, o simplemente apretando el paso sin mirar atrás. No era de extrañar, pues el chico, aunque muy guapo, iba bastante sucio, con unos pantalones cortos demasiado cortos, una camisa a la que le faltaban botones y un lacito carmesí a modo de corbata, en un intento de mejorar su imagen. Su cabello rubio caía despeinado sobre sus hombros, dándole a su rostro un toque de ternura.

Con todo y su aspecto desaliñado, de vez en cuando alguna persona amable que ponía unos pocos francos en sus manos, tomaban un croissant del cesto y exclamaban invariablemente "¡Está delicioso!"

—Los hice yo mismo— respondía el niño con una sonrisa brillante, y no sabía con qué era más feliz, si con el cumplido o el dinero ganado.

Pero todo eso acabó en cuanto llegó a su casa.

Vio a su madre en cama, enferma, como lo estaba desde hacía semanas. Vio a su padre, a la botella de vino vacía, y lo siguiente fue el fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer.

El hombre tomó la cesta, aventó a un lado los panes y tomó el dinero.

— ¿Sólo esto?— preguntó, visiblemente molesto.

Francis cerró los ojos, consciente de lo que a continuación vendría. No era una novedad en aquella casa, ni sería la última vez que pasara, pensó mientras tres, cuatro, cinco bofetadas cruzaron sus mejillas, haciéndolo tambalear, y finalmente cayó el suelo. Aquél hombre se acercó a él, le dio un par de patadas y luego perdió el interés, se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que estremeció toda la casita.

El niño se levantó e ignorando el dolor se acercó a la cama en que yacía una mujer, bella, rubia como girasol, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera marchita, las arrugas en su rostro y sus marcadas ojeras gritaban sus años.

Puso su mano sobre la frente de la mujer

— ¿Estás bien, mère?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te traigo un vaso con agua?

Negó con la cabeza levemente y le hizo señas de que se acostara junto a ella, a lo cual el niño obedeció inmediatamente.

—Mi pequeño, mi niño…— murmuraba ella quedamente, acariciándole la cabeza.

Francis cerró los ojos, concentrándose solo en el cálido tacto de su madre, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo demás.

.

Una mujer preciosa, de ojos carmesís y cabello azabache, paseaba por la calle, enfundada en un vestido elegantísimo, y llena de alhajas.

— Madame, se le cayó esto— dijo un chico, sosteniendo en una mano una canasta y en la otra un delicado pendiente destellante.

Ella se volvió con elegancia, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

— ¡Vaya muchachito más considerado!

Le dirigió una mirada escrutadora. El chico tenía el brazo estirado hacia ella, ofreciéndole la pequeña joya.

— Y bastante guapo— puso una mano en su barbilla, en actitud pensante— estoy pensando hacer un viaje muy largo, y necesitaré a un joven que me proteja y me haga compañía. Y tú eres encantador, ¿irías conmigo?

Él la miró con la interrogación impresa en todo su rostro, confundido.

—Te pagaré, por supuesto. Bastante más dinero del que ganarás vendiendo tus croissants— dijo señalando a la canasta del muchacho— Además, conocerás otros sitios, ¿irías conmigo?

A Francis esa mujer no le inspiraba nada de confianza, además de que ella tenía un no-sé-qué que le provocaba escalofríos.

—Me lo pensaré— dijo en un tono que decía rotundamente "no". Puso el pendiente en la mano de la mujer y se alejó caminando rápidamente.

.

Aquél día hacía un frío especial, uno que nunca había golpeado a aquella parte de Le Creusot. Lluvia caía lentamente, llorando con él. Parado frente a la pila de tierra bajo la cual ahora estaba su madre, no pudo evitar sollozar tanto como no lo hacía desde que era un bebé.

Recordaba el día anterior, cómo había llegado con su cesta bajo el brazo, para encontrarse a su padre bebiendo copa tras copa, llenándose de vino. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos anegados.

Apenas lo notó, su padre abrió la boca y se las arregló para hablar.

—Está muerta

Aunque escuchó perfectamente, su mente simplemente no pudo procesar eso, y tuvo que preguntar:

— ¿Qué?

—Tu madre. Esta muerta.

— ¿Qué?— repitió sin poderlo evitar. Simplemente no podía ser, no había forma de que ella… que ella…

— ¡Está muerta, idiota!, ¿qué no lo entiendes? — estalló, gritando desgarradoramente— ¡muerta!, ¡muerta! — sollozos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y se dejó caer al suelo — muerta, muerta… — y empezó a llorar.

Francis se quedó estático. Nunca había visto a su padre actuar así.

Pero entonces una palabra llenó su mente ("¡muerta!") y él también rompió a llorar.

.

Caminó en círculos alrededor del pueblo, pasando por las calles que él se sabía de memoria y que había recorrido por años. La diferencia ahora era la falta de sus panecillos, esos que él hacía para vender.

Entonces la vio, tan elegante como la última vez que le había visto. Corrió hacia ella y se le plantó enfrente.

—Iré— dijo simplemente.

Ella lo miró complacida, pero aún así preguntó:

— ¿Seguro?, ¿no hay nada que haga que quieras quedarte? Además, tal vez no volvamos.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, vio a su madre, su casa, su padre, la tumba… y no sintió nada.

—Ya no hay nada que me importe, ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio de este mundo. Y lo menos que quiero hacer es volver aquí.

Ella sonrió.

.

A bordo de un barco, con destino al "nuevo mundo", Francis se sentía libre.

—Debes de ser más caballeroso. Eres encantador, pero del fino arte de la seducción no sabes nada. Tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí para enseñarte— le decía la mujer elegante con la que se había embarcado, mientras él solo asentía. Descubrió que el nombre de ella era Irene.

—Hay otra cosa de mí que tienes que saber de mí, pero debes de prometer que guardarás el secreto— le confió una noche.

—No hay nadie con quien pueda hablar. Su secreto, sea lo que sea, está a salvo conmigo, madame.

—Soy un vampiro.

Francis se quedó en shock.

.

Es típico que ocurran cosas tétricas en un callejón oscuro, a la mitad de la noche, mientras la luna llena brilla imponente en lo alto del cielo.

Una mujer de formas voluptuosas se aproximaba al chico de blonda cabellera, con una sonrisa enigmática. Tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, ella se abalanzó al cuello del otro, ávida de la sangre escarlata que manaba de su cuello.

Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba impávido, mas pronto se movió y a su vez mordió el cuello de ella. Se estaban bebiendo la sangre mutuamente.

.

Gente, gritos, sangre, alimento. La vida inmortal le empezaba a parecer bastante aburrida. Días y días, pueblos, ciudades, gente, un cuello particularmente suave y más sangre.

Se estaba cansando.

.

La luna, luminosa e imponente, se alzaba sobre ellos, dándole a la chica un aspecto de ángel.

Francis estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole dulcemente. El vestido blanco lucía muy bien en ella

_«Ella es Jeanne»_

El cabello de la chica era corto y color oro. Sus ojos de un imposible color violeta y su piel, aunque bastante blanca, estaba algo tostada por el sol. Tenía un aire despistado e inocente que la hacían lucir adorable.

_«¿No lo ves, Matt? Eres igual a ella.»_

Era bastante obvio, por cómo se miraban, lo mucho que Francis amaba a Jeanne. La adoraba.

.

La tumba fría en que solo había seis letras, "Jeanne"

Los ojos que miraban impotentes, sin poder llorar, sin querer creer.

La ira. La promesa de encontrar de nuevo a Jeanne, de reunirse otra vez sin importar las décadas o los siglos que tardara en hacerlo.

_«Pero yo no soy Jeanne»_

Había sido increíble. Casi telepáticamente, en los ojos azules del francés, Matthew acababa de ver la vida de Francis como si se tratara de una película.

_«Yo no soy Jeanne»_

_«Eres tal y como era ella»_

_«Yo no soy Jeanne, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?, ¿qué harás conmigo?»_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, gente que lee! Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero al parecer la vida estabaestá en mi contra, y por una u otra razón simplemente no podía terminar con esto. Generalmente no soy de dar excusas, pero como nadie me hace caso en el mundo real (?) les contaré un pequeño resumen de mi vida y desgracias desde la última vez que estuve aquí:**

**Sam (es decir, yo) ya no tiene clases ¡yay! :D Sam tiene exámenes ¡bu! **  
><strong>Sam termina sus exámenes ¡yay! :D Sam se enferma terriblemente y está en cama varios días ¡bu! <strong>  
><strong>Sam se alivia ¡yay! :D A Sam la castigan y le quitan su laptop ¡bu! <strong>  
><strong>Sam va a ver el estreno de Harry Potter 7.2 a media noche el día del estreno ¡yay! :D –no tiene nada que ver, pero tenía que ponerlo xD-<strong>  
><strong>Sam recupera su laptop y escribe un poco ¡yay! :D A Sam la obligan a irse de campamento con primos y tíos a Puebla, en medio de la naturaleza incivilizada sin ningún aparato electrónico a su alcance ¡bu! <strong>  
><strong>Sam regresa del campamento viva, con múltiples picaduras de insectos y cortes menores, y se pone a escribir un poco ¡yay! :D Sam tiene que ir a la fiesta del pueblo de su padre ¡bu! <strong>  
><strong>Sam consigue que su madre le preste su laptop para escribir un poco en el pueblo ¡yay! :D Aún así, Sam no tiene internet ¡bu! <strong>  
><strong>Sam regresa a su hogar, dulce hogar ¡yay! :D Sam publica un capítulo nuevo -¡al fin!- ¡doble yay! :DD<strong>

**Así que, ya ven, no había podido ni entrar a fanfiction ni dejar reviews en los fics tan awesomes que escribe mucha gente de aquí. Solía entrar con mi teléfono celular, pero se em acabó el saldo rápidamente… ¡pero ya he vuelto! :D**

**Ah, Hetalia no es mío y escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro, porque sinceramente, nadie pagaría por las tonterías que yo escribo.**

*Le Creusot es un sitio en Francia que no tengo idea de cómo es xD, pero una vez lo leí en un libro y me gustó mucho la descripción que hacían del sitio.**  
><strong>

**¡Mil gracias por leer ! :D  
><strong>

**P.D Tengo una idea fantástica para otro fic, pero no me decido por el pairing, así que… se aceptan sugerencias ;D**


End file.
